(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensitized electrophotographic photosensitive composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photosensitive composition comprising a phthalocyanine photoconductor and a resin, which is sensitized by a nitrophthalic anhydride.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A photosensitive composition comprising a phthalocyanine type photoconductor dispersed in an electrically insulating resin medium is widely used in the field of electrophotography. As the chemical sensitizer for this photosensitive composition, there are known polycyclic and heterocyclic nitro compounds such as trinitroanthrathene and 2,4,7-trinitrofluorenone, acid anhydrides such as phthalic anhydride and trimellitic anhydride, and various electron acceptors such as chloranil and bromanil.